


I Can't See the Future

by inuko678



Series: MarkHyuck College Hits [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Texting, They're both soft, haechan can't sleep, haechan just wants forever with mark, mark is a realist, mark is studying, markhyuck, soft boyfriends, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck text late at night.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: MarkHyuck College Hits [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392829
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177





	I Can't See the Future

Mark looked up from the pile of notes and the textbook sitting in front of him when he heard his phone ping, interrupting the music playing from it. He'd connected his bluetooth headphones and tossed his phone in his bed across the room. He was in the middle of studying for an exam and didn't want to be distracted. He was tempted to ignore the notification, but it pinged again and he was actually itching for a break. He checked the time on his watch, 11PM, only a friend could be messaging him this late.

He rolled his desk chair back from his desk and stalked the few paces over to his messy bed. He tossed the blanket to one side of the bed to locate his phone. He picked it up to see that it was Hyuck that texted him. He grinned and unlocked his phone as he made his way back over to his desk. He dragged down the notification bar and tapped on the messages.

Sunflower: MARK LEE!

Sunflower: ARE YOU STILL STUDYING??????

Mark smiled wider at the loud messages. Donghyuck had a habit of texting in all caps and it made Mark feel like the younger was yelling when he typed them. He paused his music as he plopped back down in his chair. He quickly typed back a response so his boyfriend wouldn't send him more loud messages...because he knew Donghyuck would.

Mark Lee: I'm still studying babe. 

Mark Lee: What's up?

Mark decided to go ahead and clear up the rest of his notifications while he waited for the younger to respond. He took a moment to study the contact icon of his boyfriend too. A cutie in a hoodie. 

Sunflower: i dnt wanna disturb you, but i cnt sleep. 

Sunflower: sorry!!!!

Sunflower: DNT MIND ME! GO BACK TO STUDYING!

Mark laughed and quickly typed back.

Mark Lee: LOL.You already got my undivided attention. Why can't you sleep? Want to come over? 

Mark Lee: I'll study some more.

Mark Lee: But afterwards I can hold you.

Mark Lee: Or........we can do somethin else.

He was only half serious, but he really loved to tease Donghyuck. The younger was so extra whenever Mark directly asked him for sex. He was so shy like they don't do it all the time. 

Sunflower: MARK LEE! KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS.

Sunflower: i'm comfy in my bed. i dnt wanna move.

Sunflower: i cnt sleep for a different reason.

Sunflower: i'm having...THOUGHTS.

Mark frowned and leaned back in his seat. 

Mark Lee: Thoughts? Bad thoughts? Wild thoughts?

Sunflower: FUTURE thoughts...

Mark Lee: explain???

Sunflower: i was just wondering where you think we'll be in 5 yrs? 

Mark's frown deepened. That felt like a loaded question. Of course he didn't see himself breaking up with Donghyuck, but he couldn't forsee all circumstances that could bring something like that on. What if Donghyuck got tired of him? What if they grew apart? What if one of them got amnesia? Anything could happen. Anything. Which was why Mark didn't like quesitons like this.

He hesitantly replied back.

Mark Lee: I can't see the future LDH...

He felt fearful when Donghyuck sent him back a series of angry and sad face emojis followed by an actual message.

Sunflower: just humor me ASSHOLE! dnt you see us together in 5 yrs??????

Mark Lee: Hyuck. I don't like questions like this. They're hard to answer.

Sunflower: why? 

Mark Lee: Cuz anything could happen. I don't see myself breaking up with you at all, but sometimes life happens. I can't promise a future that's not promised to me. 

God that sounded harsh, Mark felt, cold even. He really did love Hyuck and he didn't want his boyfriend to be mad about this conversation. He wasn't trying to be in the doghouse. He knew his boyfriend just needed comfort and wanted to feel secure in their relationship. He didn't want Donghyuck to be worried about something they couldn't fully control. He sent a follow-up message.

Mark Lee: What I can say Hyuckie...

Mark Lee: Is that I love you and I don't wanna be with anyone else. 

Mark Lee: Ever.

Mark Lee: Don't worry too much about this. It could drive you insane.

Mark Lee: How about I promise to be with you for as long as I'm allowed to be?

Donghyuck didn't respond for a couple minutes and Mark was worried. Had he fucked up? Damn. He was going to have to do damage control later. He perked up when his phone pinged again.

Sunflower: i luv you too.

Sunflower: Lee Minhyung.

Mark grinned, Donghyuck only ever called him by his birth certificate name when he was feeling unbelievably sappy. He did good. He sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted was for Donghyuck to be angry over something like this. He could've lied and promised forever, but he didn't want to lie to his boyfriend.

Sunflower: but i wish you knew how to be more whimsical. 

Sunflower: when i ask you something like that you're supposed to say some cheesy crap about not letting the stars keep us apart.

Sunflower: you know the kind of stuff that would make highschool girls go weak in the knees.

Mark chuckled and shook his head. His boyfriend could complain about anything. It was cute, but slightly annoying. Luckily for Donghyuck, this time the cute outweighed the annoying.

Mark Lee: You're not a girl.

Sunflower: thats not my POINT! all i'm saying is you should learn to be more romantic about questions like this.

Mark Lee: Ok LDH.

Mark Lee: Where do YOU see us in 5 yrs???????

Mark Lee: ?????????????????

There was another pause. He smirked. He was curious on how his boyfriend would answer, now that the tables have turned. 

Sunflower: not even the starz could keep me away from you.

Mark rolled his eyes. Typical. He wasn't surprised at all. He was sure his boyfriend got shy and answered comically to play it off. He knew Donghyuck wanted to be with him for forever, but felt like it wouldn't be a good answer now.

Sunflower: seriously tho. i want to be with you forever Mark. i kno the future can't be promised or whatever. i still think forever is a good answer. 

Sunflower: we're gonna get married and have kids.

Sunflower: all that junk.

Sunflower: promise...

Mark was stunned. He really didn't think Donghyuck thought about things like this. Now he was feeling like the weak-kneed schoolgirl. Mark felt his chest get tight and he wanted to cry at the confidence Donghyuck held in their future. He was falling deeper in love and he was planning to hold Donghyuck to his promise.

Sunflower: WOW I MUST BE SLEEPY. I JUST SENT WAYYY TOO MUCH INFORMATION.

Sunflower: lets just pretend this convo never happened. i am sleepy and embarrassed.

Sunflower: get back to your studies and i will get back to my pillow.

Sunflower: night minhyung-mark...

Mark laughed at his boyfriend's ramblings. He was indeed sleepy. He wouldn't tease Donghyuck about wanting a future with him, but he wasn't going to forget the conversation happened. Not a chance.

Mark Lee: I'm gonna hold you to that promise babe.

Mark Lee: Night Hyuck.


End file.
